Ashed Law
Ashed Law or Ashen Law is the term for the various legal systems of the Ashed Confederacy. These laws vary from city to city, however share many common themes. The Ashen law has been described by outsiders as swift and callus. City Guards Ashed city guards often travel in groups of three or more, often with one experienced professional guard and two to three underage trainees usually around 14-17 years of age who are learning the laws of the city by helping law enforcement carry it out. Training Ashed guards all receive basic combat training in school starting at age 14 and going until they graduate at 18. Trainees often have only the basic training, however the professional guards that showed aptitude are given additional training for grappling and non lethal combative techniques. * Guards are mandated to learning the Heart of Steel philosophy and learn how to de escalate potentially violent situations. * Guards must refresh their basic medical training they recieved in school. Equipment Ashed guards are the only class of citizen that is not discouraged from wearing standard heavy armor within the city walls. They very rarely carry shields, instead given a padded club, restraining irons, and a light crossbow with specially blunted padded bolts designed to bruise and stagger rather than pierce. Authority City Guards have the authority to arrest any citizen committing an offense. City guards have the authority to confine citizens to any of the nearby guard stations until they can be seen by a judge. Tactics Guards in most situations must ascertain the situation. If and what aid is needed. If aid is needed, guards are required to give assistance. If confronted with violence, guards will defend themselves to the point where their assailant is restrained. When a perpetrator runs from a scene, guards are authorized to use any force necessary to capture them. In the case of a possible assault, the city guards will arrive at the scene, halt the fight, and ask the participants of the fight if it is consensual between all involved parties. If so the guards will remain there until the fight ends to ensure it stops when one participant no longer wishes to continue. * Running from a possible crime scene is treated as reason to arrest * Running from an officer giving a lawful order to halt is treated as reason to arrest Judges Ashed Judges are typically recruited from senior guards that are no longer physically able to continue their duties, or particularly gifted judges of character and situation. Lawspeakers Recompense Ashed law and order is based on recompense rather than punishment. Typically crimes are measured in damages done and can be paid in either wealth or time Enforced Laws and common recompense Theft Return of item, payment in money or time to victim the cost of said item(s). payment to city for legal fees Assault/Battery Payment of medical bills and lost work time (if any) to victim in form of time or money. Payment to city for legal fees. Vandalism Cleaning of vandalized area, payment to city for damages Payment to city for legal fees Littering Cleaning of area Payment for legal fees Destruction of public/private property Payment for destroyed property to city or private citizen payment for legal fees Sexual misconduct/rape Payment for legal fees Period of time locked in groin deprivation belt Possible death penalty Murder Payment of legal fees Payment to next of kin Possible death penaltyCategory:Ashed Category:Culture